2: Contextualization
On "This Moment I Am Thinking" by Benju Sharma Read the poem "This Moment I Am Thinking" by Benju Sharma and discuss the questions that follow: #How is desperation and loss of hope developed in this poem? #What does it inform you about being a woman in the Nepalese society? On "War With Fire" by Benju Sharma Read the poem "War with Fire" by Benju Sharma and discuss the questions that follow: #What do you think is the sense, feeling, tone and intention of the poem? Explain your answer. #How does the poem portray the woman's condition and what does it imply about the Nepalese society at large? On "Wound" by Benira Giri Read the poem "Wound" by Benira Giri and discuss the questions that follow: #What do you think is the sense, feeling, tone and intention of the poem? Explain your answer. #How does the speaker's expression her outrage against oppression contribute to the intention of the poem? Contextualizing the poems Read the following sections and answer the questions that follow: : Background of Nepal : Nepal is one of the poorest countries in Asia, with approximately 85% of its population living in rural areas, including mountainous regions where access remains extremely difficult. Half the population lives below the poverty line and around 80% are engaged in argricultural activities, which account for 40% of the gross national product. The poverty rate of some disadvantaged groups, Dalits and women is almost double that of the national average, with many of the rural poor relying on temporary or long term labour migration as their livelihood strategy. Development assistance, tourism, the export of carpets and garments, as well as the remittances of millions of Nepalese working abroad, play an important role in the Napalese economy. : Historically, for over 200 years, Nepal was an independent state led by royal families. In 1990, Nepal became a parliamentary democracy with a constitutional monarchy. However, frequent government changes, inter-party conflicts, wide-spread corruption, slow implementation of important political changes, and the manifestation of armed conflict shaped the political lanscape in the following years. - Swiss Agency for Development and Cooperation (SDC) : The Laligurans Women Skill Development Centre (LWSDC) : LWSDC is a non-government and non-profit organisation that is established on 6 Sepetember 2003 and aims to improve the situation of Nepali women. To understand more about the culture of Nepal and its impact on the status and cirucmstances of Nepali women, access the website and read the following: :*Women Status in Nepal :*Women, Culture & Society :*Women, Politics & Law :*Women & Rural Poverty Questions From what you have read and taking into consideration of the poets' profiles: #What do you think are some factors that may inform the writing of these poems? #What insights have you gained in relation to the circumstances of women in Nepal? #What do you think the three poems imply about the fate of being born a as woman? #To what extent does the three poems show the oppression of women incurred by society? #Of the three poems you have read, which one appeals to you the most and why?